


002. I'm here

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of goddamn angst, Minor Character Death, downer ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: After Winter dies in a freak accident, Blake feels all she can do is watch helplessly while Weiss grieves.





	002. I'm here

Blake considers herself lucky to have gone through all the overwhelming parts of her life early on.

She ran away from home, joined a terrorist organization, had an abusive boyfriend, watched her best friend lose an arm, fought in a war, and all before she turned twenty. After that? Well. After all of that, it takes a lot to get to her.

Watching Weiss grieve counts. They’re all young still by Remnant standards, just shy of thirty. Winter wasn’t much older, and considerably more cautious than any of RWBY ever has been. Her death was a fluke, a horrific stroke of misfortune involving a drunk engineer that resulted in an airship lost with all hands aboard.

Weiss doesn’t break. She hardens. She solemnly nods to every well-wisher at the funeral, shaking hands with Ironwood and the others who had served with Winter. It’s a remarkably large service for a woman who often purposefully kept herself apart, and none of Weiss’ legendary temper surfaces at any point. She acts as ice the entire time, the kind of untouchable glacier you find at the ends of the world. The condolences slide off of her, unable to find purchase, and the few times Blake dares to touch her, she finds Weiss unresponsive, as if she can’t feel her at all.

At the end of the service, it’s just RWBY. Yang has an arm thrown around Ruby’s shoulders, half support and half keeping her from getting too close to Weiss. Ruby reassures through touch, through tight hugs and hands held. Weiss reluctantly indulges her on the best of days, and this is as far from that as it is possible to come. None of them have seen her like this before, without a single dramatic gesture or flare of temper, and Blake very much thinks Yang is right to keep Ruby in check. It feels as though one careless touch could set Weiss off, or worse, break her.

“Thank you for coming,” Weiss says stiffly, somehow still beautiful in her mourning black and with her body wound tighter than Blake has ever seen her.

The other three shuffle in place a bit, mumbling reassurances. Blake spots Ruby twitch forward, and Yang’s grip tighten. Ruby knows her partner in ways the other two don’t, but she’s never been the best at telling when Weiss wants her attention and when she doesn’t. Yang makes their excuses with a glance thrown to Blake, and the two of them leave.

Silence descends. Weiss stares out at nothing, rigid. Blake doesn’t know if her presence is a good thing right now, if she’s helping Weiss keep it together, or stopping her from letting it all out. They’re close, she knows, but emotional support is not a thing Weiss accepts easily from anyone.

She’s about to say something - anything - when Weiss’ hand darts out, snake-quick, to grab hers. She doesn’t say a word, but her eyes raise to Blake’s. There’s something desperate in them, almost feral, on-edge and wary and deeply wounded. Blake twines their fingers together, and a little of the tension bleeds out of Weiss’ shoulders.

“Don’t leave me alone,” Weiss blurts. She rocks back as soon as she’s said it, curls into herself.

Blake shakes her head. “I won’t.” She doesn’t know why Weiss is coming to her over Ruby, her partner, or Yang, who is usually team mom, but she’s not going to fail her.

“There’s… a car… waiting out front,” Weiss says, sounding as though she’s forcing the words out of herself. “Will you…?”

“Of course,” Blake says quietly.

Weiss turns toward the edge of the cemetery with jerky, stiff movements. Blake pulls her scroll out of her pocket with one hand, the other still holding Weiss’. She’s sharing a hotel room with Yang and Ruby, none of them wanting to assume Weiss would want them in the house, and texts to let them know not to wait up. Whether Weiss decides immediately she doesn’t want Blake there, or she ends up sleeping in one of the endless guest rooms, she’ll catch a taxi or something back. Yang and Ruby can use the rental car.

They climb into the car, Weiss sitting ramrod-straight against the seat. She hasn’t let go of Blake’s hand, and Blake isn’t inclined to make her. The driver rolls up the partition without a word or a backwards glance, and it tints black. Judging by some of the things they’ve gotten up to in the past ten years, Blake wagers he’s seen far stranger things than this while working for Weiss.

The ride back is silent. Blake dares to rub her thumb along the back of Weiss’ hand. She gets a brief searching look but no sign of protest, and keeps it up all the way to the mansion. She has no idea what else she can do, what might help or hurt or break the facade. And it is a facade. Weiss doesn’t know how to lie with her eyes, just her body, and every time Blake sees them she can see the truth.

Weiss leads her into the mansion itself, mechanically walking to her room. She unlocks the door, steps inside, and stops.

Blake reaches back with her free hand, closing the door. Weiss’ fingers still cling to hers, but Weiss hasn’t moved since they got inside. Blake walks around her, facing the other woman.

Weiss’ head slowly tilts upward, her gaze distant. She starts to shake, starting in her shoulders. The shaking moves down her body, until she looks as though she could shake apart, shiver right out of her skin. Blake reaches out with her other hand, helplessness welling in her stomach. It’s all Weiss needs to shoot forward, ripping her hand out of Blake’s to wrap herself around the other woman. Blake holds her close, stroking Weiss’ hair.

“I’m here,” Blake murmurs, over and over. “I’m here, Weiss.”

They sway together, Weiss taking big gasping breaths and shivering against her. Blake keeps stroking her hair, whispering reassurances and trying to ignore her own heart breaking. No matter what happened, no matter who went down or died or got permanently put out of the fight, Weiss never got like this. Blake knew Weiss and Winter were close, but she didn’t quite know it was like this.

For a second, Blake doesn’t think she would break like this for anyone. Then she has the image of attending Yang’s funeral, Ruby’s, _Weiss’s_ , and she pulls Weiss even closer. God, no.

When Weiss stops shaking, Blake pulls back far enough to search Weiss’ face. Tired, but no longer horribly closed off. It doesn’t look like she’s cried, but Blake doesn’t think she’s ever seen Weiss cry.

“Have you eaten today?” Blake asks softly. Weiss shakes her head. Blake leans in on impulse, brushing her lips across Weiss’ temple. “You have to eat, Weiss. Come on, I’m sure we can find something.”

Something else entirely breaks through the ice and exhaustion on Weiss’ face, something thoughtful. She searches Blake’s eyes for a few seconds, then nods, the new thing submerging again. Blake frowns, not quite understanding, but leads Weiss down to the kitchens anyway.

Lunch, for them, ends up being sandwiches and milk. Blake has no idea what to do with most of the ingredients she finds in the mansion kitchen, but you can’t go wrong with sandwiches, and she already knows how Weiss takes hers. The other woman makes a faintly disinterested face at the ham-and-cheese sandwich, but sits at the counter anyway, picking it up. There’s still half a sandwich and most of a glass of milk left when Weiss pushes her plate away, but any fuel is better than no fuel.

Weiss stands, a little of the exhaustion faded from her. “I have a set of clothes for you, if you wish to change.”

Blake nods, moving their dishes to the sink. “I probably should.” She tries to imply _and so should you_. Judging by the grimace on Weiss’ face, she gets the message.

Back in Weiss’ room, Weiss pulls out a set of Blake’s old casual clothes, likely left there at some point over the years. They’ve been laundered and neatly folded, and Blake manages a half-smile at Weiss’ thoughtfulness. She didn’t have to do that.

They change in silence, Blake giving herself the by-now old reminder not to turn around until she’s entirely certain Weiss is completely clothed. Living with Yang and Ruby has desensitized her to half of her team walking around in boxers and a tank top, but Weiss has always been more modest. Even if Blake were of a mind to look, and Weiss of a mind to let her, now is not the time. Blake shoves those thoughts out of her head, and turns when she stops hearing rustling cloth.

Weiss frowns down at her neatly-folded funereal clothes, looking as though there was something she meant to do, but has forgotten what it was. Blake steps closer, gently laying a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss startles, looking up at her. Blake moves to take her hand away, but Weiss reaches up to hold her there.

“Thank you, Blake,” Weiss says. “For… everything.”

Nodding, Blake forcefully ignores the little skip in her heartbeat.

Though she couldn’t quite say how, they end up in Weiss’ bed, listening to an audiobook on Blake’s scroll. Weiss tucks herself under Blake’s chin, her fingers curling into the front of Blake’s shirt. Blake strokes her hand over Weiss’ hair, which flows loosely over her shoulders, taken down when they changed. It’s peaceful. There’s a hint of tension there, an undercurrent of sadness and fatigue, but Blake will gladly pay that price if it gives Weiss some measure of comfort to have her here.

“Blake,” Weiss murmurs, halfway through the book. Blake reaches over to pause it; Weiss’ tone implies this is important. “I have… a request.”

Blake pulls back a little, meeting her eyes. Weiss hesitates, and Blake suspects she’s biting the inside of her cheek.

“If you… don’t wish to fulfill it… please say no,” Weiss says, stumbling over her words. “It’s just… I want…” She licks her lips, frustration flickering over her face. “I know you’re attracted to women, and I… I think….” Weiss buries her face in Blake’s neck, shaking her head. “No, forget it. I can’t ask that of you.”

Blake’s mouth goes dry, and she has to swallow a few times before she can speak. “If you’re asking for me to touch you, Weiss, that’s…” For a second, she remembers her on-off flirtations with Yang, them constantly unable to decide if the team and their friendship could handle them trying to be something other than friends. She shakes it off. This is not that, and there is very definitely nothing formal between she and Yang. “…it’s fine. It’s not an uncommon coping mechanism, and I… could do that for you. With you.”

Weiss looks up at her. She stays silent for a moment. Then: “I very much would like to not feel alone right now.”

“And… you feel this will help?” Blake struggles to keep her thoughts, her desires, in check. This is about Weiss, not her.

Wordlessly, Weiss nods. She licks her lips again, her eyes darting down to Blake’s mouth.

Blake leans down slowly, giving Weiss all the time in the world to pull away. She doesn’t. She kisses back, firm enough to quiet some of Blake’s lingering doubts. Blake pulls her closer, and Weiss wraps her arms around Blake’s neck.

They go slow. Weiss kisses her again and again, her hands hesitant as they explore. Blake doesn’t expect anything, has no idea what exactly Weiss wants out of this. Weiss leads, guiding Blake in how she wants to be touched. Blake gasps in surprise when Weiss’ hand slides between her legs, but gives quiet instructions when Weiss seems interested in continuing. She breathes out her pleasure into Weiss’ mouth, then returns the attentions, paying close attention to Weiss’ reactions.

After they both peak, Blake expects Weiss to curl against her, hopefully having gotten what she wanted. Instead, Weiss rolls her onto her back, fitting their bodies together. She presses her mouth against Blake’s neck, kissing down to her shoulders. Blake can’t help but freeze in shock.

“I- Blake?” Weiss pulls back. She catches Blake’s chin, turning her to face Weiss. “Is this… alright?”

Blake searches Weiss’ eyes. She looks… not back to normal, not by a long shot, but the flush on her cheeks and concern in her eyes makes her look alive for the first time since they got the news. And… this shouldn’t factor in at all, but she’s so beautiful, so open like this. Blake has long accepted that she’s a little bit in love with all of her teammates. She made the decision to keep it to herself, to look elsewhere. Yang wedged herself in as an exception, an occasional bedpartner but never a real romantic partner, but even that has always been subject to both of them being skittish. Weiss has never shown any interest in women. This means nothing to her other than comfort. Blake doubts her own ability to compartmentalize. But… but if this is going to help Weiss, then….

“It’s fine,” Blake says, kissing her. Weiss relaxes against her, then drags her mouth down Blake’s jaw.

In the morning, Weiss thanks her with a voice that doesn’t shake, and dresses for the day with steady hands. Blake watches her with a new ache in her chest, and keeps her silence.


End file.
